


Family

by Just a Hollowed Writer (Just_a_Shiny_Eevee)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Happy Family, One-Shot, Recognition, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Shiny_Eevee/pseuds/Just%20a%20Hollowed%20Writer
Summary: After quite a long day of pain and blood. Mahyar finally gets to have a break by going home for the night. Life... Is quite different, now that Poker's here. But her sister's happy. And even Poker. Hell, maybe even her.
Relationships: OC &OC, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Family

“Ugh…” Another hard day… Really. She needs to find a different job. She can’t keep working like this forever. Hell, there won’t be a forever. But. She DID force herself into this position. She knew the risks, and she knew the rewards. It just sucks that all this fucking sucks.

Oh. What Mahyar would give for something simpler. A much more quiet life with a much more stable job. One where she can support her sister and have her live in a place that’s not as fuck-up as this. Well, that’s a lie. The City of Tears isn’t all too bad. She does enjoy it here of all things. The rain feels nice, who doesn’t like the rain? Writers. That’s for sure.

She chuckled at herself for that one. Poor guys. ‘Rushing through the rain in hopes to protect their precious parchments. They always somehow manage to get wet, however… She does hope they don’t completely get destroyed. Those papers are important and they can change the city in pretty massive ways. Ways that can harm her, and her big sister.

At least she was a bee. Scard, yes. Mahyar still wishes she never lost that leg of hers. The prosthetic does help, it helps a lot actually. She couldn’t imagine a day where she didn’t have a second leg. There was just something about her having her second leg that was unexplainable. Maybe it had to do with that leg actually being apart of her. And this iron one was made for her. Sure it was for her. But it still was apart of her.

The scars did help her as well. Given the amount she has, and her eye. Most don’t want to mess with her. As why would a bug ever pick a fight with someone who looks to be in a lot of fights? And Mahyar would still kick their asses. She knew her way around a battle. She does run a Mafia after all.

Mahyar let out a sigh. At least now she gets a break. The day is over, for her at least. She can finally go home and see her sister again. And her little house. She loved her house, despite how little she actually uses it. Her big sister uses it more than she does. And she does a good job of taking care of it! Everyday Mahyar went home, the place was pristine and smelling beautifully. Mana really knows how to take care of herself. Despite how she acts.

Mana… Really needs to learn some lessons about life. She keeps thinking and thinking that everyone can change. And everyone can be given a second chance. Sadly. The world doesn’t look like that. Everything is a lot more brutal and scary. Mana wouldn’t survive in this world sadly… Mahyar shook her head. It was a good thing she was there. Mana, despite her age, is quite childish. An adult, fully grown woman, whos older than Mahyar is. Is pretty idiotic.

No… No, she shouldn’t say that about her sister. It was a good thing she acted like that. It was… A place of comfort for her. If Mana didn’t act so childlike, the Mayhar wouldn’t make it far in this world. And that’s saying something. Maybe Mana was like, her motivation or something.

To be honest. She had no fucking clue what she was saying. She was just trying to forward time through thinking things. Amazingly, it worked. As she arrived at her house in the city. She looked up to admire it. It wasn’t special, or powerful, or fancy or anything unique. It was just another, average, basic house. Still. She was proud of it. And so was Mana. She rummaged through her pack next to her side, eventually, she found the key to the house. Walking up to the door, she input the key and twisted it. Unlocking the door and letting Mahyar enter her own home.

Home sweet home… And just like she expected it. A beautiful, tasty aroma filled her nostrils. Mana must’ve been cooking again. Heh, she cooks every day. When isn’t there a day where she doesn’t make something?

“I’m home…” She goes. She doesn’t know why she says it in the first place. It’s not like she needs to announce herself every time she walks into her own house. Mana is often too focused on things or can’t hear her. Or something else. Yet she feels the need to say at least something.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the central table in the kitchen. There, she set down her pack and started to look through it. She did need to set aside for some things. But before she really started to look however, she glanced up. Eyeing. Him.

Mahyar caught her breath. No matter how many times she sees him, she can’t get over it. There sat Poker. The myth. The card-puller. The Government Manipulator. He’s slain countless lives. More than she could remember. He’s feared amongst everyone. Power is in his grasp, and if he wants your dead. **You stay dead.**

He’s currently holding some colored pencils and attempting to draw something happy. It’s a struggle, but he’s doing his best.

Here was Hallownest’s most feared killer. In her home. Drawing.

…

You know she didn’t think Mana would do it.

Mana was actually a target from Poker. Poker’s a contractor; someone to call upon when you need something done, but can’t do it yourself. Like spying, blackmailing, all that jazz. And Poker has gained quite the reputation as one of, if not, the best out of all of them. Which is saying something. Mana nearly bit the bullet when he was after her. Mahyar swore to go after the guy who hurt her big sister and make them pay. Yet… Her sister got to him before she did.

Somehow. It was Poker. And despite his reputation for not messing a single job up. (Which he did. But those were few and far between.) Poker didn’t kill Mana. And that got Mahyar thinking. Perhaps her sister has been training behind her back. And she was somehow strong enough to ward off the most feared killer in all of Hallownest.

Then she comes home one day to see the blue-coated bug sitting right there. Waiting for Mana.

She… Did get him to change. Somehow. She ran into Poker before, hell, she was sure she even asked him to take care of a couple jobs for him. But Poker always gave off this, robotic vibe. ‘Like he wasn’t even a bug. He held no emotions on his face, his voice showed no excitement or… Well, emotion. He was essentially the perfect killer. Nothing phased him.

Yet. Mana did. By a thread, Mana managed to change Poker. And this caused the blood-soaked killer to regularly arrive at her house. Even staying there once enough time passed. Mahyar watched first-hand as the killer she knew to fear. Slowly become morphed into this confused, protective… Creature. She didn’t know what to call Poker anymore. But she did know he’s much different than how he was when she first met him.

She doesn’t see him being cocky. She doesn’t see him taunt other bugs. She does see emotion on his face. Excitement, love, sadness, anger, fear, everything. It’s almost like he’s an entirely new person. One that’s filled with life and energy. Or. At least as much as he’s caring to show.

No matter how many times she tries to get it through her head. It still just doesn’t make sense to her. How could such a sister. _Her_ sister. Turn this murderer into someone who’s a person. Well… He still has his own problems. She’s been noticing Poker perform a couple… Ticks. Here and there. He does a good job of hiding it, but she’s seen him rub his finger on that card of his. He also managed to infuse that card with Pale Ore, making it a weapon.

And yet, he forces his finger to press down on the sharp ends of that card. Making his own finger bleed out. It’s also around this time where she starts to see Poker act a bit antsier per se. Mahyar doesn’t know what he does or what causes this act from Poker. Only that something does and she’s a bit scared for it. Even after living quite some time with him, Mahyar tends to keep a distance away from him.

Poker manages to finish up that drawing of his or give up. Either of the two before turning to look at Mahyar. Mahyar meanwhile only shot Poker a quick glance before she continued to unpack her things on the table. But she did decide to talk to him. “You know where Mana is?” In that deep-ish quiet voice, he replies.

“Yeah. She’s in her room. Taking care of her flowers I presume.”

“Thanks.” Mahyar gives a nod of her head before heading off to Mana’s own spot of the house. Opening the door, she’s greeted by her big sister.

A small, very happy, very fluffy bumblebee who’s about half her height.

Mana hears the sound and her antennas perk up. Turning around, she sees her little sister standing right in the doorway. She let out a pretty loud bee noise before rushing over to give her just the tightest hug she can ever give someone. Mahyar stumbled back from the speed she crashed into her with. “You’re home!”

“Of course I’m home. You think I would leave you?” Mahyar started to rub the head of Mana. Basking in the complete softness that her head gave her.

“No! Of course, I wouldn’t! Oh! Did you see my flowers?” And before Mahyar could even get a word out. Mana dragged her over to the windowsill next to her bed. She pointed to the potted plants growing on said windowsill. Jumping up and down and explaining what each plant was and how to take care of it. Mahyar didn’t recall the information, why would she? It’s not like she would grow plants of her own. But she still went along with what Mana was saying and acted like she was interested. Afterwhich, Mana then dragged her out of the room and to the kitchen. “Oh! I forgot! You must be very hungry. Here, sit! I’ll make something for the both of you.” Mana gripped a chair and pulled it out for Mahyar. To which she accepted and sat down at the table, a little aways from Poker.

Mana walked over to Poker and gave him a small peck on the side of his cheek. Mahyar caught Poker blushing and the bug went to hide his face a little. Looking away and acting like that kiss really didn’t mean anything. He really was different here… What did Mana do to change such a bug?

It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with a succulent scent. And it took even longer for that scent to become a reality. Mana cooked fast. But she always did it in a way that made the food taste wonderfully! She has a gift for making this stuff, doesn’t she? Once the small bumblebee was done. She took the plates and placed them in front of Mahyar, Poker, and herself. Then she went back to get more plates. Then more plates. And more.

How much did she make? Ah. It doesn’t matter. Mahyar was starving anyways. She chooses not to eat while at work. She can never find the time. Plus, it distracts her. She rather be focused on whatever she needs to do rather than worry about lunchtime. Dinner went by smoothly. It started off all quiet as no one really said anything while eating. But Mana chirped up with a topic and soon enough, everyone joined in. The kitchen was bursting with life. Even Poker was talking.

Of course, it had to come to an end. But Mahyar was fine with that. It was dinner after all. Mana went around and collected everyone’s plates. Placing them in the sink to wash later. After exchanging a couple more words, everyone went off to do their own thing. Mana wanted to show Poker something, Poker couldn’t say no, and Mahyar went to the living room to rest on a couch.

This… Well, this was her life. Through and through. These were the bugs she was living with and that was how they act. It makes her think. What would she or Mana be like if Poker didn’t decide to take that job and attack Mana? What would’ve happened if Poker went fully through it and killed Mana? What if Poker was told to kill Mahyar instead? Questions questions…

She did enjoy where she was now. Mahyar of course did want the things everyone else wanted. Like a high-paying stable job, a beautiful partner, a luxurious house. Stuff like that. But. As where it stands currently. She was content with how she was living right now. Mana, her big sister, who is somehow a lot smaller than her. Has a boyfriend she loves to death, and he just as equally if not more loves her back. She even managed to turn him into someone a lot more humane. And Mana didn’t forget about her sister either. She regularly makes sure to spend time with Mahyar just like she does with Poker. All this while doing things she wants to do on her own and cooking.

Damn. Putting it that way, ‘sounds like she has more responsibilities than Mahyar does. She should help her out. A small bee-like Mana can get stressed pretty easily. Not now, however. She’s already having a great time with Poker and Mahyar is just feeling a tiny bit sleepy. Maybe she would take a small nap on her couch. Right here.

Yuuup. It’s only gonna be for 5 minutes. Totally.

Mahyar got into a position she felt most comfortable in and slowly closed her eyes. Eyeing up the space she decided to call her home.

Yeah… This was good. She liked it.

With the people, she would call her family…

Mahyar let out one last yawn before drifting off into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this! This was just a short story I worked up for a friend of mine. And they said it was okay for me to post it here. It's a cute little fic that I enjoyed writing. (^^)
> 
> For those who are waiting for the next chapter of _Broken Mirrors_ I heavily apologize for the wait. Ironic that after I said my editor left, I should get chapters out faster. Oh how wrong I was! School and such have been quite a drain on me. And after spending a lot of time on the computer typing, you really don't want to so more. I'll still work on it though! The next chapter will come out! I am about halfway done it too!
> 
> For those who haven't read _Broken Mirrors._ It's the main fic I'm writing along with another one I haven't posted. I highly recommend go reading that one if you liked this. 
> 
> But that's all for now. See you for the next chapter!


End file.
